<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outside perspective by Maikides_Anonpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037362">Outside perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie'>Maikides_Anonpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Familiars, Gen, M/M, Magical Elements, Mikoto struggles, Naruto Fantasy Week, Platonic Soul Bond, Soul Bond, Uchiha Mikoto-centric, Witches, little bit hurt comfort, romantic sould bond, there is something crazy going on background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madam Biwako advised her that she shouldn't get too involved her son's and his other half's soul bond. She could understand why and tried to do so.<br/>But there were moments when it was hard, especially when Sasuke's other half was most likely her deceased best friend's son</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outside perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really got inspired by Naruto fantasy weeks prompts so I decided to try write something. Day 1 was witches/familiar and soul bond so I kind of mixed them up. I was supposed to publish this yesterday put there was a huge blackout on day when I was going to write so it got delayed.<br/>I hope you enjoy<br/>UPDATE! I noticed some typos that I hadn't fixed before posting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Soul bond, strange phenomenon among living creatures. Some of them where romantic, some platonic and some something else. It wasn’t so closely studied among animals, but all humanoid species had at least one soul bond on their lifetime and it was believed to continue to the next one. They were still full of mysteries; all  </em> <em> of </em> <em>  them unique with their own way. Some more than others. </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It all started when Sasuke crawled around instead of walking. Sure, he was only little over year old so you couldn’t except too much from him. But over the last month he started to prefer walking instead of crawling, so this new development was really worrying. Especially when Sasuke refused to walk. He just slumped stubbornly back down when his brother Itachi tried to lift him up on two legs. </p><p>His mother Uchiha Mikoto then urged her blackbird familiar to get nearest healer while begging spirits not to take her youngest son away.  </p><p>They had already lost too much in such short time, they couldn’t lose Sasuke too. </p><p>Healer arrived soon after and Mikoto was surprised to see recently widowed Sarutobi Biwako with her golden lion tamarin familiar. She smiled a little for Mikoto’s confused expression. </p><p>“Surprised to see me young one?”  </p><p>“Madam, I thought you were retired...” </p><p>“Witch hunters have increased drastically after Konoha’s destruction, I don’t have time for retirement.” Then she turned her gaze to Sasuke who was being held by his brother “Is this the little patient?” </p><p>“Yes, please help him.” </p><p>Itachi also bowed a little “Please madam” </p><p>“I’ll do my best” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tension was thick as smoke from potion cauldron when mother and older son waited Biwako to end her checkup. They jumped almost same time when she came back with Sasuke. When younger son was back on his brother’s arms, healer gave them diagnose. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with Sasuke. He's psychically and mentally healthy toddler. But I noticed one unique change in him, or at least unique for his age” </p><p>“What is it?” mother asked curiously relieved by the fact that Sasuke was healthy. </p><p>“I think his soul bond is starting to form" </p><p>Mikoto was utterly surprised "But...I thought soul bonds only appeared when you meet the person and my family isn't really been around other people after Konoha’s destruction...and shouldn't bonds be...different?" She had only one soul bond in her life, platonic one and it never affected her like Sasuke’s had. </p><p>Healer took a breath from her tobacco while allowing her familiar to climb down from her shoulder "You're right, that's what soul bonds usually are. But there are rare cases of bond like these. Said to be so strong that individuals’ even share the same mindscape" </p><p>"Is that...dangerous? Will my son be all right? Is there change that they...swap places?" Mikoto couldn't help but ask all the burning questions. For her idea of sharing the same mindscape sounded terrifying. What if their minds got mixed up so badly that they didn't know who they were anymore? What if they lost their minds? </p><p>"No need to worry. They'll never "swap". I think Sasuke's problem, well former problem-" she added while watching Sasuke chasing her familiar around who just playfully stayed little out of his reach "-was most likely the result of his and other half’s young ages. Babies do have thoughts, emotions and personalities, but they probably don't understand the concept of what's theirs and what's not. Soul bond's other half is probably younger than Sasuke. Maybe they were thinking how fun it's to crawl around and your son picked it up?"  </p><p>Mikoto felt little bit relieved, but only little. This didn’t erase her other worries of Sasuke going insane. In fact, knowing that he didn’t realise what were his thoughts and what were not scared her even more. </p><p>Fortunately, Biwako seemed to be prepared situations like these and pulled charmed necklace from her purse. </p><p>“Sometimes soul bonds appear too early and can cause development problems for person. So we healers designed some spells to block it from causing further harm. It doesn’t remove bond but kind of erases its presence. Thought you should remove this when Sasuke is old enough to understand what soul bond is. And then avoid being too involved in his bond” </p><p>“Why if I may ask?” </p><p>“Soul bond and how they handle it is between him and other half’s, when outsiders intervene too much it will usually only brings harm. I’ve witnessed it many times...Madara and Hashirama for example are result of too much intervention.” </p><p>Mikoto paled for implication. Those two, one who was once clan’s head, were known for their fight to death in Valley of End. They casted spells so strong that whole area was affected and their clashes were felt from hundreds of kilometres. The fight and its consequences affected the whole world and not in good way. </p><p>It could be the fate of her son. </p><p>So, she listened what old healer had said to her and continued living her live, made potions for living and raised her sons. She told her boys stories of Konoha, their now deceased father, her friends and soul bonds. </p><p>Everything was fine despite all the hardships. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Sasuke was four she removed charm around his neck and allowed soul bond to bloom in its full glory. Like she was once before, he was confused first but got used to it pretty quickly. Unlike her soul bond that was knowing someone was there as comforting presence, Sasuke felt other’s emotions though according to him <em> “Most times it’s like...tree in other side of river. You see it but you don’t have to care about it.” </em> </p><p>It was weird allegory but what do you expect from four year old? </p><p>She was kind of curious what kind of person other half was. Sasuke told her that they were happy person which made him pretty happy too. Maybe Mikoto would get honor to meet them one day. But... she better let things happen naturally. Sasuke would cross paths with them one day. And she would listen lady Biwako’s advice. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><em> Though later on her life Mikoto wondered if it was good advice. Maybe there was too much prejudice that getting involved caused only harm? Maybe there isn’t really right way to handle things like these? Anyway, she lost many good nights sleeps in following years due just standing aside. </em> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Things took interesting turn one day when eight years old Sasuke said “Dattebayo”. </p><p>It was normal day, Itachi had just returned from getting his own familiar (carrion crow, bird like most Uchiha’s familiars) and was spending time with Sasuke before leaving to study magic. They were having tickling match and Itachi was winning. Then Sasuke said suddenly during fit of laughter “S-stop it dattebayo!” </p><p>Mikoto dropped book she was holding. </p><p>“Mother, what’s wrong?” Itachi asked while both of them had stopped playing and now looked their mother’s shocked face. </p><p>“Sasuke...where did you learn that word? That dattebayo?” </p><p>“Um...from him I think” Sasuke said shyly while pointing inside him, referring his soul bond. </p><p>“Him?” </p><p>“Yeah...I kind of know some things about him...I’m not sure how to explain it...” he answered clearly little frustrated how he didn’t find right words. </p><p>“...It’s okay Sasuke, soul bonds are mysterious so it’s okay not to know how to explain them. Sorry for startling you” </p><p>Her sons watched her for a moment but then continued their playing. Mikoto sat on a table, Sasuke’s words echoing in her mind. Memories of the day she lost her home also found their way in. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> "Don't worry Mikoto, next time you see me I will bring  </em> <em> Sasuke </em> <em>  a playmate. I'm not going to die that easily  </em> <em> dattebane </em> <em> !  </em> <em> " </em> </p><p>Those were her soul bond's other half's, Uzumaki Kushina’s last words for her. </p><p>A Couple days later Mikoto buried her alongside her own husband Fugaku and Namikaze Minato, Kushina's husband.  </p><p>Datte-verbal tics were pretty common in Kushina's family. She got it from her father, who got it from his mother, who got it from her mother etc. Or so Kushina told her.  </p><p>Kushina had been heavily pregnant before she died.  </p><p>Sasuke's soul bond's other half is most likely younger than him. </p><p>And most importantly, there wasn’t body of newborn where Kushina and her husband were found.  </p><p>Maybe...is there a possibility.... could Mikoto dream...? </p><p><em> ‘No... remember what madam said, don't get too involved, you should let  </em> <em> Sasuke </em> <em>  choose his own way to deal with bond.’  </em>She decided while picking a book back up and started to read. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"He's sad" Sasuke, now ten years old, said to his mother while slowly petting one of her blackbirds. </p><p>"Is he?" Mikoto asked gently while putting herbs away. </p><p>Sasuke nods. He was getting the hang of this rare soul bond. According to him, he even sometimes heard what the other half was thinking, though only in situations like these where feelings were strong. "Something happened. He lost someone dear to him" </p><p>"...Try to think nice things, maybe he feels better" </p><p>"I'll try" </p><p>The Next day there's a message that's spread through familiars: great warlock Jiraiya had died. Killed in battle against his former friend Orochimaru. And once again Mikoto’s mind wandered.  </p><p>Could Sasuke's other half's grief be connected to this? Kushina's husband was Jiraiya's student so they were close. If...if Jiraiya had saved Kushina's child and raised them...he had been gone from magical circles for long time. It was possible and made sense. </p><p>But what happens to them (him?) now that Jiraiya died? </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if she causes more harm by doing nothing? Mikoto wondered if she should start studying fortune telling to know these things. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I need to find him mom! He needs me! Witch hunters are after him!" Mikoto knew this was serious. Sasuke was almost twelve and panicking more than she had ever seen him. Especially consigning the fact that he had started to act more like his late father, calm and serious, so this was sign of something worrisome. </p><p>Witch-hunts were in full bloom. Originally mages had thought that they were mostly done by churches and people that had grudge for their kind, but then there was revelation that some witches participated on hunts too and killed their own kind. Their death count increased every month, like a plague that haunted the earth. </p><p>Mikoto was among many that tried to stay low and only communicated through her blackbirds. She feared for her oldest son Itachi who was currently wandering warlock and had declined a change of coming home. </p><p>And now Sasuke wanted to leave to find his soul bond’s other half. To make sure that he’s okay. </p><p>Mikoto sighed and pulled her son to hug “I know you want to find him, but you don’t even have your familiar yet. You know the rules, first you need to learn magic before you can wander like your brother.” </p><p>“But you taught me magic!” </p><p>“I taught you only what I knew, maybe there’s magic that fits you better. Before you can truly say <em> ‘this is my magic’ </em> you can’t travel. So goes ancient rules.”  </p><p>“That’s bullshit!” </p><p>“Sasuke!” </p><p>“Sorry mom...but it is...” </p><p>Mikoto smiled sadly and hugged him tighter “Honestly...I think it’s bullshit too” Sasuke’s eyes widened, his mom barely ever swore “I would love to go with you and find him...especially if he’s in as much trouble as you say. But...what if something happens? Witch hunters are getting more and more bloodthirsty. What if you died because I couldn’t protect you? Or they kill me and you were left alone into unknown? I didn’t even allow Itachi leave before he was 15 and that time hunts were not so bad. And I would do anything if he only could be here safe with us. So please, don’t too anything drastic yet. For me?” </p><p>Sasuke looked torn between two options, listen his mother or listen his heart. Finally, he pressed against Mikoto “Maybe I should learn protection spells. Then I can protect him...” </p><p>“That sounds wonderful idea” </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later that night Sasuke told her that his other half was safe. Or at least it felt like it. </em>
</p><p><em> Mikoto wondered that night while lying in bed if she intervened too much on the </em> <em> matter. Maybe </em><em>she was just a coward. </em> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"How was your first week Sasuke?" Mikoto asked gently from her younger son. When Sasuke turned 12 and got his familiar (black hawk) she sent him to study and find his own way to use magic. Mikoto had sent all her familiars to contact her friends and business partners that were still alive from Witch-hunts to find a safe place for it. Luckily, she received the answer soon enough and took Sasuke to the guarded location where he would be taught alongside other kids.  </p><p>Like all parents, Mikoto wasn’t allowed to stay with him. It’s believed that to find your own magic, child had to be separated from their parents (Mikoto thought this was bullshit too). She wasn’t so happy of idea being apart from both of her sons (thought they contacted her as much as they could) but she was happy that Sasuke could finally be around children of his age. Mikoto had tried to make both of her sons interact with other children through their childhood, but more violent Witch-hunts became, more she started to stay hidden.  </p><p>“It’s been great mom” Sasuke said through communication orb “I’ve learned all ready a lot of new things.” </p><p>“How are other kids? Are they nice to you?” </p><p>“They’re fine I guess...except this one idiot...” </p><p>Mikoto quirked her eyebrow “Excuse me what?” </p><p>“Idiot, because that what he is. These times are hard to our kind. My other half is sad almost all the time...and this guy just comes in screaming ‘<em> I’m Uzumaki Naruto! And I’m going to be best warlock there is  </em> <em> dattebaiyo </em> <em> !’ </em>” </p><p>Mikoto’s mind went blank. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “My kid’s name is  </em> <em> gonna </em> <em>  be Uzumaki Naruto dattebane! I don’t care what Minato says, Uzumaki is better name than Namikaze anyway.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>It is him. After years of suspecting, it’s finally confirmed. </p><p>And Sasuke didn’t seem to realize it. </p><p>“-and last time he tried to make a potion; it painted the whole room orange! How can- What's wrong mom?” </p><p>Mikoto looked at her son “Oh sorry I spaced out a little bit. What was that about dattebayo?” </p><p>“He keeps saying it like some idiot? It doesn’t even mean anything!” </p><p><em>‘He doesn’t remember verbal tic.’</em> She realized” So ...do you have any pictures of you classmates?” </p><p>“Yeah we took the pictures on first day. I can send you one if want to” </p><p>“I would like that” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later Sasuke’s black hawk brought her picture of Sasuke posing with other kids. There were 12 of them alongside him, she could see some of her friends’ kids.  </p><p>Mikoto recognizes Kushina’s son immediately. </p><p>It’s been while since she cried. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Next years were kind of comical to Mikoto. Sure, situation in magical word was concerning, but watching how your son clumsily fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto were quite entertaining. </p><p>It started out simple, he seemingly was impressed how quickly Naruto seemed to learn bigger spells, how great flier he actually was etc. Then came jealousy when it was confirmed that Naruto had platonic soul bond with this kid called Gaara and he rather spend time with him than challenged Sasuke to fights. Then came hormones and Sasuke asked what would be perfect birthday present for idiot. Then came small blush around Sasuke’s cheeks when he talked about Naruto. </p><p> Then came her son’s familiar with recorded message. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She knew immediately that it wasn’t going to be happy message. Sasuke, now 15 years old had grown into handsome teenager, but his face was grim and after collecting himself he spoke “Mother, when you get this message I’m probably already on journey. And this journey...I don’t know if I will survive.” </p><p>She gasped a little. </p><p>"Mom, Naruto is my other half from soul bond. You probably knew, didn't you? You’re smart in things like these. He also knew you know. Apparently, he was going to reveal himself to me on the first day, but I gave him a bad first impression. Naruto...he hides his pain well. He smiles while hurting from inside. It fooled even me" He cleared his throat, like trying to find right words. Then his face turned to serious "Naruto is going to put end to Witch-hunts. I’m going to join him. All 12 of us will. And we have other allies joining us soon, Gaara with his siblings for example. Jiraiya, his godfather let him some information that he had gathered from hunts and reasons behind them. Things aren’t black and white mom. So-” </p><p>Mikoto just sat there, her familiar blackbirds trying to comfort her. She listened her son’s possibly final words to her. He was going to try to stop this madness. Her 15 years old son knew possible reasons behind slaughter and tried to stop it. Alongside other teenagers. </p><p>And she just sat there doing nothing. </p><p>It was new kind of fire in her soul. She had spent many years of her life in one place, trying to keep her sons save from Witch-hunts.    </p><p>She remembered Madam Biwako who returned from her retirement to help people. </p><p>She remembered how over the years some witches actually tried to prevent Hunts with help of other races. </p><p>And now her younger son was there too. </p><p>What stopped her from joining the movement to actually put end to this? Mikoto gathered everything important into scroll and left her home with her familiars. </p><p>Time to see outside world. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next year she met many of her old friends. Apparently after their kids left to find way to put end to Witch-hunts, they couldn’t stay put either. She also met new faces. Umino Iruka was the most shocking to her. </p><p>He happened to be Naruto’s caretaker. When Mikoto asked about it, he told her his past. Iruka was orphaned during Konoha’s destruction and found by Jiraiya. Naruto had already been born that time and Jiraiya was actually trying to get him to safety. He took Iruka with them because orphan had nowhere to go. Next years Iruka spent studying under Jiraiya while also raising Naruto. </p><p>“He’s like brother to me...or son” Iruka stated quietly. They were under shelter, sharing stories of their children “I still don’t know if I should hug him or curse him the next time I see him. Though I’m definitely going to punch Jiraiya when I reunite with him after the death. He just left everything to Naruto to deal with.” </p><p>“Did he ever tell you possible reasons behind Hunts? What our sons and their friend are trying to do?” </p><p>“Actually yes, not everything but some of it to give general picture. Jiraiya tried to find out reason behind Konoha’s destruction, why jashinists attacked us and so on. Over the years he just found more and more info-” </p><p>Turns out that there’s organized group who were behind Witch hunts. Cult called Akatsuki, Church of Jashin and some of their own kind: pariah warlock Danzo with his Root cult and now deceased mage Orochimaru with his Sound clan, currently led by his student Kabuto.  </p><p>Naruto’s plan was to get rid of these factors and Hunts should end over the time. After hearing this she alongside many others stormed to help young ones in their fight. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  </p><p>It wasn’t as easy as you thought it would. Enemy was clever and avoided conflict when they were losing. But slowly group’s numbers thinned out. First went Akatsuki, then Danzo, then Church of Jashin. Kabuto and Sound actually gave them hardest time since Kabuto had power to call deceased people to serve under him with spell called Edo Tensei. But that ended when her oldest son Itachi found the way to counterattack it. </p><p>Finally, after years of suffering Witch hunts ended when Naruto held Kabuto down while Sakura (who according to Sasuke was actually healer) punched him unconscious.  </p><p>The whole group were hailed as heroes after that. Mikoto teared up a little. </p><p>Then she went to tell her sons that both of them were grounded. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After 20 years of waiting, Mikoto finally met him face to face, celebrating the end of the Hunts while holding her son’s hand. Sure, he got his father's hair and eyes, but everything else just screamed Kushina. Magic inside him shined so brightly and Mikoto could feel warmth radiating from him. Small sunshine, just like his mother but with little sparks from his father. </p><p>"Yo! Sasuke's mom, nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" </p><p>“I know, I’ve heard so much about you. You truly are your mother’s son” </p><p>“Wait you knew my mom?” </p><p>Mikoto smiled at him “We have so much to talk about” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! For me it was really fun to make. Some thoughts while doing this:</p><p>-I decided while making this that we really don't get to see that much what's going on in magical world. What was Naruto doing while Sasuke stayed with his mom? How did jashinists manage to destroy Konoha? What kind of magic characters use? You can use your imagination on it. One of the reasons why we don't know much because Mikoto herself keeps her distance from outside world. I just give you little hints<br/>- If Sasuke felt too ooc I can understand. But he was raised by his loving mother and brother and wasn't compared to his brother so that issue should be gone alongside witnessing his clan's death. Mikoto also was hard to characterize since we don't know much about her. But for me shock of losing so much in short time affected her greatly. I also wondered if I should made her and Kushina's soul bond romantic (Kushina would also have romantic soul bond with Minato) but for me platonic felt better<br/>-I used witch as also gender neutral term, sorry if it bothered somebody</p><p>Funny thing is, I still don't know what's good title for this story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>